The present invention relates to a hair-clipper that reciprocates a movable blade with respect to a stationary blade to cut hair.
Conventionally, there is a hair-clipper that includes a stationary blade and a movable blade having a plurality of comb projections having blades formed at their both sides. The hair-clipper is moved forward in a projecting direction of the comb projections and hair is introduced between the comb projections of the stationary blade and the movable blade, the movable blade is reciprocated with respect to the stationary blade in an arrangement direction of the comb projections to cut the hair.
As the hair-clipper of this kind, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S38-14816 discloses a known hair-clipper in which a hair escape route is formed in a lower surface behind the comb projections provided on a tip end of the stationary blade, hair that is cut when the hair-clipper is moved forward is introduced into the hair escape route, a friction force generated between the lower surface of the stationary blade and a head that comes into contact with the lower surface when the hair-clipper is moved forward is reduced, thereby enhancing the operability of the hair-clipper.